nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Super Mario Galaxy
Added a bunch of stuff Well, this page was kind of short, so I just added a bunch of stuff including- *E3 Demo *Multi-Player *Controls *Release *Super Mario 128 *Known Staff *Updated Characters *Updated Plot *Items (NEW) *Updated Infobox (NEW) --Bentendo 15:14, 12 July 2006 (MST) Wikipedia This article looks identical to the Wiki. 03:53, 3 June 2008 (UTC) :Hmm, actually - it doesn't look anything like the one on Wikipedia. If you'd care to explain the similarities then I'd gladly change them, though I'd know whether or not it was copied off of Wikipedia because I actually wrote a majority of this article when the game was released, and I'm against coping and pasting on Wiki's. Secret galaxy unlocking requirements. As you can see, I have added the number of stars needed to unlock the main galaxies, and the actual star needed to make a hungry luma appear (e.g. Sweet Sweet Galaxy does NOT appear after 7 stars, as EVERY guide I've seen but one, says, but after you complete bugaboom, which technically means you can unlock SSG with a minimum of 6 stars, since you'll need 3 stars to unlock Honeyhive Galaxy, then after you do the 3 stars, Bee Mario Takes Flight, Trouble on the Tower, and Big Bad Bugaboom, you will have done 6 stars -- like wise with Tarantox's Tangled Web unlocking Sling Pod Galaxy, and the others). Now since Hungry Lumas only appear after specific stars rather than a number, I was going to test to see if it's the same with the "?" galaxies. The reason is that I had about 90 stars, but I hadn't unlocked Bonefin Galaxy, until I completed Drip Drop Galaxy (which, itself required 'Sunken Treasure' from Beach Bowl Galaxy to be complete), and also I can't remember what star it was, but I know I unlocked Buoy Base a LOT later than usual as well... I'm talking having even the GARDEN open (and this is the Kitchen .... you've got the Bedroom AND the Engine before the Garden and I hadn't even unlocked a galaxy way back in the Kitchen)... Now here's how I would do it. I'd start a new file. Then whenever 'a new galaxy has appeared' shows, but with a number NOT one of those required to unlock a regular galaxy (6-star ones (or 7, in the case of Battlerock or Dusty Dune)), I'd not save the game, then reset (so that star would be not collected), then write that down somewhere, THEN try a different star. IF the same galaxy unlocked regardless of the star, that'd mean it would be a "number of stars"-based unlocking, however if no new galaxy unlocked even at the same amount of stars, that'd mean it's that specific star I got the first time, but JUST to be sure, I'd get all the stars that unlocked something, as mentioned above, and write that down somewhere on paper, or whatever, THEN just get all the stars I could until I had ONLY those behind, and if I had a ton of new galaxies still locked, that'd mean one thing... a lot of galaxies are unlocked by stars rather than "star numbers". It'd be quite tiring, but I'd be using codes (like invincibility and crap), so it'd be pretty easy. Of course, if anyone else was willing to try, feel free... however I must warn you, if you unlock a galaxy that ISN'T one of the 115 regular ones, but save it, you'd have to erase that file and start ALL over again .... so remember, click "Don't Save", and then press "Home" then "Reset" (it's quicker than turning the Wii off, then turning it back on, (going to the Homebrew Channel, loading Ocarina, waiting for the code to be "founds" (lol)) ... only do that stuff if you wanted to, then loading the game, since it'd just go straigh to the title screen of the game, with the cheats still on, I think, if you used the cheats) --TheUltimateKoopa 00:27, 26 July 2009 (UTC) Galaxies table Wouldn't it be more convenient if the stars were laid out in the same way as in-game, i.e. 2 rows of 3, rather than 3 rows of 2? (or in the case of 7-star galaxies, a row of 3, and a row of 4 below?) Also, does anyone actually freaking read the discussion pages? I put something on the SMG2 discussion page and no one's bothered to 'respond' --TheUltimateKoopa 17:52, April 10, 2010 (UTC)